Dreaming of You
by Akire Hyuuga
Summary: Mikan is thinking what to sing to him. Natsume was listening...secretly. Will they confess? Please Read and Review...NxM...Sorry if I suck at summaries...


**Dreaming of you**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

And the song was also not mine.

...XoX...

Sakura Mikan was sitting under the Sakura tree thinking about a _certain someone_. She is hugging her knees and looking at the stars. Wondering how can she tell her feeling to her _special someone._

Mikan is so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes, looking at her; or should I say observing her very intently. That person was none other than Hyuuga Natsume himself.

Natsume was resting on the branch of the Sakura tree when he felt someone was sitting under the tree. He was about to shout at the person to go away, when he saw that it was _his beloved_ Mikan. He accepted the fact that he loved her for four years now. He sense that there might be something bothering her, since she was very quiet and really thinks about something… deeply. So he stayed quiet and watched what's going to happen next. '_This might be a good time for confessing my feeling for her_,' he thought. Then, he imagines himself confessing to Mikan in different _weird_ ways.

"How could I tell him that I love him?" Mikan suddenly said; that it caught Natsume's attention.

'Him? Who is that him? If I found out who that is, I'm gonna burn him to ashes. Mikan is mine and mine alone,' Natsume thought angrily. And now he was thinking of ways on how to kill 'him' in the most hellish way as possible.

"What if I sang for him? But what song?" Mikan said after a few minutes. Calling Natsume's attention once again.

'Damn. I must confess to her before she confesses to another guy,' Natsume thought. He was finalizing his plans of confessing his love, when suddenly Mikan spoke.

"I know what song I'll sing!" she said exclaimed.

Mikan stand up and, again, looks at the stars. Natsume notices the sweet smile playing in her lips and the twinkle in her eyes. Then, she sighed and starts singing.

_**Dreaming Of You**_

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too...

'Wow she has a very nice voice. It sounds so angelic.' Natsume thought. There's a light blush on his face.

'_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight!  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

Natsume jump from the branch, silently landing like a cat. He went unnoticed and goes to the other side of the trunk. To listen more of the piece Mikan is singing.

_  
Wonder if you ever see me  
and I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

'Who the hell is she in love with? I wish it was me,' Natsume thought desperately. And he blushed, again, at the last sentence. 'I'm going to confess to her right now.'

_  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you. Yes, I'll do  
_

Natsume walked slowly and silently towards Mikan. Hoping that she'll not notice that he's there, listening to every words she sang.

_  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight!  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
_

She stopped singing because she saw Natsume watching her and, at the same time. listening her sing.

"Natsume what are you doing here?" Mikan asked. She was very surprised since she thought she was the only awake person around.

"I should ask you the same question, polka dots," Natsume said rather coldly while his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Na-tsu-me, I told you not to call me those," Mikan said a little angrily. She looked away from him, crossing her arms. Natsume smiled a little on Mikan's reaction.

"Whatever," he replied while sitting down. His left leg was lying down while the other was up. He put his right arm on his right knee. He looked up at the stars wishing he could say _**it**_ right.

"Sit down, strawberries. You might get tired standing there," he said without taking his eyes of the stars. Mikan sat down beside Natsume, not crossing arms anymore. She also looks up in the sky to look at the stars. Natsume glanced at Mikan, just as the wind blows gently on them. Natsume was awed at her beauty but doesn't show it. 'Really beautiful. Maybe this is the right time to confess my feeling for her,' Natsume thought.

"Hey," Natsume started. 'Nice start, Einstein.' Please take note of his sarcasm. 'Now, she's not going to talk to you.'

Fortunately, Mikan looked at him. "What?"

"What's troubling you?" He asked. 'Are you really supposed to say that, huh? I thought you're going to confess to her…'

"Umm…Nothing really…" was her reply.

"Y-you s-see, I w-want t-to te-tell you so-something," Natsume suddenly said. 'Quit stuttering will you.'

"What is it, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked oh-so-cutely. She tilted her head a little that makes her look really cute. Natsume, who was watching her from the corner of his eyes, blushed. 'How cute!' he thought.

"Y-you s-see," Natsume started. He now looked at Mikan with a serious face but his bangs was covering his eyes. When he looked at Mikan, he started blushing. But Mikan, being Mikan, didn't notice. Mikan has this cute, innocent questioning look on her face. 'She's very cute and pretty,' Natsume thought making him blush more.

"Mikan." Natsume said, now looking on Mikan's beautiful hazel orbs, looking serious than ever. Gathering courage, he said the words he was longing to tell her for four years.

". You melted the wall of ice that's covering my heart. I love you, Mikan. I love you more than life itself. I love you with all my heart, my soul, my whole being. I promise that I will protect you always," Natsume said with affection in his eyes. After saying those words, he hugged Mikan.

To say that Mikan is shocked or surprised would be the understatement of the millennium. It was _the_ Hyuuga Natsume we're talking about. The genius, good-looking, ever famous black cat who was known in the whole academy and has his own fans club, was confessing to her, the once no star of the academy. She couldn't speak. She was still stunned. Natsume is now looking at her intently. After a few moments she bowed her head and tears started dropping from her eyes.

"Natsume-kun, I-I-I…" Mikan started but was cut off by our dear black cat.

Natsume said, while looking down and hiding his face using his bangs, in a rather cold tone with a noticeable hint of pain, "I know what you're going to say. You're going to turn me down, aren't you? Besides, who will love someone like me?"

He stood up and was walking away slowly. He was hurt for sure and for life. Without warning, someone hug him from the back. That someone is Mikan. She said in sweet voice while smiling, still hugging Natsume tightly.

"Natsume-kun, don't think like that. I love you too. Very much."

Natsume can't help but smile. Then, he turned around and return Mikan's hug. They stay like that for a few moments, when Natsume decided to break the hug. Smiling he faced the tear-stained face of Mikan, and kiss her gently… on the lips. Mikan kissed him back. Natsume was the one who broke the kiss.

"I love you, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume."

Natsume led her to sit under the Sakura tree again. He was leaning on the trunk with Mikan on his side. His right arm was around Mikan's shoulders. His right leg was lying down while the left leg was up. His left arm was resting on his left knee. His left hand was holding her left hand and his right hand was holding her right hand. Mikan's head was resting on his right shoulder. Natsume's head was on top of Mikan's. They are both looking at the stars, amazed in their glory. Both of them were savoring this silent yet comforting moment. Natsume decided to break the silence.

"By the way, you have an angelic voice," Natsume said.

"Umm… You heard that… Thanks," Mikan blushed. "The song was not yet finished since you came by. Do you want me to continue?"

"Sure," Natsume answered.

"This is for you Natsume," Mikan said blushing.

Mikan continued singing…

_  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
and said "I love you!"  
I love you too! _

And now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly!

"You really have a beautiful voice," Natsume said smiling.

"Thank you," Mikan replied, blushing again.

"Wait, I forgot to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure. I love you." Mikan smiled looking at Natsume.

"I love you too." Natsume said while looking at her eyes.

...XoX...

**Author's Notes:** Quite Boring, I know.

Hello! This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it's quite boring or lame. BTW, if there's a fanfiction similar to this one, Please tell me so. I still don't know all the fanfics in Gakuen Alice. Well, actually I only read GA fanfics. Hehehe. This is quite lame, since I typed this at around 12 o'clock in the morning (Philippines time). Sorry again. Oh, and sorry if the characters are OOC.

If anyone is confused, "_**it**_" was Natsume's confession to Mikan.

(_lifts my right hand)_ I vow to all of you that I will make a more interesting fanfic than this.

But for now… PLEASE REVIEW

Love Lots,

Akire's Rose


End file.
